


Get Over It

by myassbelongstobucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fluff, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myassbelongstobucky/pseuds/myassbelongstobucky
Summary: Also posted on my Tumblr!Username: myassbelongstobucky





	Get Over It

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Small Spoon!Bucky, I feel like we never see small spoon!bucky ever, and I feel like sometimes Bucky just needs to be held and loved on too, ya know? I mean, don't we all? I love a soft Bucky Barnes. Lots of love, Aphrodite.

You waited anxiously for Bucky to return from his mission, you paced and tapped your foot, trying to relieve your anxiety in some way, shape, or form. "Y/N, stop pacing, you're giving me anxiety." Clint chirped from where he sat.  
"Why are you even here, Barton?" You snapped. "Don't you have you're own family to be with."  
"Woah, easy there tiger." Clint puts a hand on your shoulder and smiles gently. "I'm here to meet Nat, and we have a party later tonight.  
"Wha-, a party? When?" You ask, confused.  
"He told us about it this morning, but you were already stressing about now." He explained, but your attention was already grabbed by the subtle roaring of the quinjet.  
You're eyes stayed on it as it landed, holding your breath. Once it did and the doors opened, you were immediately met with a bruised and battered Bucky. "Bucky," You breathed, your nerves going away when you saw, despite the cuts and bruises, he was ultimately fine. When you started to walk towards him, he looked past you and shouldered his way to the corridor. Your breath hitched as you watched him storm away, wondering what you did to deserve this treatment and feeling hurt.  
"It was... a rough mission, to say the least." Steve told you, out his hand on your shoulder and giving you a tightlipped smile as some sort of comfort.  
You frowned at the comment and walked towards your shared bedroom in hopes of him being there, to your luck he was. Bucky stood in front of the dresser, rumaging through the drawers in just a pair of boxers. Your mouth watered at the sight, being deprived of him for weeks on end didnt do you any favors, leaving you with only pent up frustrations and many nights without any relief.  
"Don't you knock?" He replied in a gruff voice.  
Any inapropriate thoughts were knocked out of you. "Not if its my own room." You tried to reply cooly as you shut the door, knowing though your voice came out more snarkily than intended.   
"I really don't need this right now." Was all Bucky said. You gasped and was frozen for a second as you watched him in shock. He finally put on a shirt as you glared at him.  
"Fine." You snapped, walking over to your closet and grabbing a one of the few dresses you owned for the party later tonight.  
"Where are you going?" He asked as you opened the door again.  
"To get ready for Tony's party in Natasha's room." You replied shortly, slamming the door before he could. Though you couldn't see him, you knew his nostrils were currently flarring up as he sighed through them, like a bull getting ready to chase a matador, serves him right.   
In Natasha's room you sat on a chair close to a vanity as she curled your hair. "I just can't believe him, what gives him the right?" You wanted to scream and Nat just chuckled.   
"Men, they stop growing emotionally at sixteen." She smirked, her eyes focusing intently on your hair as you ranted to her.   
"I guess so." You crumbled, crossing your arms as you let her finish. "Thanks Nat, I'll leave you to do your makeup, I'll go finish up in your bathroom." She nodded as you grabbed your dress and quickly made your way to the porcelain room. When you closed the door, you tried to hide your sniffs, not wanting to draw the attention of the red haired assasin.   
At the party, Bucky was staring at you intently as Steve talked to him. Blatantly ignoring him, you made the way to the bar, wanting to drink if you going to make it through the night.   
Tony struck up a conversation with you, smiling with easy as he held a glass in his hand. You were barsly listening as you still felt a burning glare in your back. "You and Jon Snow alright?" Tony asked.   
"Hmm?" His words caught up with you. "Oh yeah, fine, just butted heads earlier." You waved him off as he slowly nodded.   
"Nothing you guys wont get through, right?" You just nodded, sighing into your own glass and you drank it.   
When you walked over to get a refill, Bucky decides it was enough. "Don't drink yourself to death." He growled as he pulled the glass away from you. "I don't want to have to carry you back to our room."  
"Oh so its our room now again?" You asked, raising a brow and pulling your drink back.   
"Don't be like this." You knew he meant well, but his worss were sharp and cold. Rolling your eyes, you started to turn away. His metal hand snatched yours quickly and interlaced his fingers with yours. Trying to pull your fingers out of place, you realized he locked the metal plates in his hand, rendering your hand completely useless.   
"I hate you." You tried to sound sincere, but he only chuckled snarkily.   
"Sure ya do, doll." He smirked, it wasn't pretty smirk though, more of a sneer.   
That was how you spent the rest of the party, locked to Bucky's side. Under normal situation you wouldn't have minded one bit, but at the moment you were pissed. "Let me go, Bucky." You hissed at once you got a moment alone.   
"Not until you stop being angry." He hissed back.   
"Me- Wha- Angry?!" You voice raised a level. "You were the one that snapped at me for no damn reason, and completely ignored me when you got home after weeks away."   
He sighed through his nose, his nostril flaring. You had to bite back a smirk. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.   
"What was that?" You couldn't hold back the smirk this time. It always gave a little stroke to your ego when Bucky apologized, knowing how stubborn he actually was.  
"I, James Buchanan Barnes, am sorry." He stated clearly, still sounding pissed.   
"Thank you," You smirk again before turning your mood back to serious. "Now explain why you treated me so poorly."   
"Can we at least go back to our room." He growled.   
"Fine." After getting practically dragged to your room, Bucky huffs and sits on the edge of the bed.   
"Its just, the mission, nothing went as planned and-" His expression faltered for a minute. "I didn't mean to take it out on you." He started to unbutton his shirt, sighing as he stripped down and got into bed. His back was facing towards your sighed and you knew what he wanted you to do.   
You started to strip down as well, geting into the bed once you were down to your underwear. You then wrapped your arms around his waist and resting your nose against his shoulder as his back pressed against his shoulder, he loosened up a bit. "Do you want to talk about it?" You ask quietly.   
"Not right now I'm still upset with you." He mumbled, his flesh hand moving to to interlock his fingers with yours.   
"Well get over it soon, I don't want to have to angry cuddle you for long." You tried to make your words sound short, but they were still soft and comforting.   
"I love you, doll." He says, you feeling his back steadily move against your chest as he breathed and you petted his hair.   
"I love you, Bucky."


End file.
